My Little Pony:Brawny Stomp -Brawny shy
by mlpthebrawnystomp
Summary: hey there this is one of my fanfic please read it oh and 1 more thing,visit my blog where all the story created,


WELCOME READERS I AM BACK FROM MY HEAD CANNON STORY HEAD WITH MY CHARACTER BRAWNY STOMP BUT WHY I CALLED THIS EPISODE WITH BRAWNY SHY CHECK IT OUT OK

"It's morning in the Ponyville and I as Brawny will make proud Applejack this time" after that i was hit Applejack and I said when she is harvesting her Apple "morning Applejack,can I help you" Applejack said to me that i can join the harvesting and she ask ,"Brawny how do you know that she has a crush," well I am seeing that Twilight is a simple girl and simple man should even fit with her so I think she is having one of this called boyfriend anyway" after that I was laughed by Applejack and she said,"wow Brawny you are very cleaver like Twilight" "well thanks" Applejack and I am back to work harvesting with her,after couple minuets I came with tons of apples from the tree of in the cart and Applejack ask "then why I don't having a crush" after that question I surprise and then i replay her,"well that was an easy question because you don't like any pony in this town " Applejack thinking that as right and then after that a filly pony come with two other filly pony and then Applejack introduce them one by one"well this filly earth pony are my sister Applebloom ,the unicorn pony are sweetie belle Rarity's sister and then the last one scootaloo and they have they club cutie mark crusaders

" I just thinking why do they have that name club" ask me to Applejack

"Well ma sister and the other member doesn't have a cutiemark and then ma sister make a new club with her friend called cutiemark crusaders "replied by Applejack

"Well sir you don't have a cutiemark like us"said Applebloom "why don't you join us" ask Applebloom

"Well girls,I think I will thinking of it anyway but girls I need to help your sister anyway" replied me to Applebloom

"Aww ,ok then sir we will waiting for ya "said applebloom to me and then they leave the farm

"Wow your sister are so cute hehe anyway I will say that I want to know more about fluttershy so i need to find her and where he live" ask me to Applejack

"Well he is leave in the cottage next to a river in there "said Applejack to me

"Well thanks anyway I need to go" I said that and i go to the cottage

"Wait Brawny I need you to come in 12 o'clock please don't forgot"said Applejack

"Well ok cowgirl I will come here at 12 o'clock" and I leave

It's already 10 o'clock an then when i already outside Fluttershy's house i knock her door

"Fluttershy are you in there" ask me

"Well I am"said her with a small volume of sound

and then she open her cottage's door and see Fluttershy 's house inside full of animals and i get in with a surprise with this animals

"Well fluttershy are you like to take care this animal anyway" ask me to Fluttershy

"Well I am "she replied

"Well they are preety much " said me

"Well they are preety much but i like to take care this animal" answer Fluttershy

"Well anyway i don't think i can be like you but i know i want to help you to take care of them" i said that

Flutter shy seem happy and then he fast point an animal

"Why don't you feed that bird I think that bird was hungry " said Fluttershy to me

"Well ok then Fluttershy" and then i come to that bird with a sack of bird food and then i realise that the bird was so cute

"Oh my this bird is so cute " and then i put the food next to the bird

after that i turn around and see Fluttershy touching the nose rabbit with a cute face that smile

i stunned and then fluttershy wake me up

"Brawny are you ok " ask Fluttershy at the same time he woke me up\

"Huh wha oh I am sorry Fluttershy I think I am having a problem with my vision anyway" replay me

"Oh ok then you should rest "say Fluttershy to me and i said

"No,no Fluttershy I think I need to continue "

after a few helping i can't stop seeing her face and when he look at me i fell embarrassed and i think "what happen to me"

"Hey are you ok"ask Fluttershy to me

my heart beat faster than ever and i think i need to do something and i say

"Oh my Fluttershy i need to go because I felling like I sick ,well it's already 12 o'clock I need to go anyway Applejack ask me to come to have lunch with her" I said that to Fluttershy

when I dashed into the barn and I see Fluttershy I just surprise and said

"Fluttershy why are you here" ask me

"Hey I am not fluttershy"with applejack's sound

when I realize that it's applejack's sound I realize and I slap my self and I see Applejack and i scream

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH"

and I dashed into the Golden oak Library and I find Twilight

"Twilight you got to help me "said me

"With what ?"ask Twilight

"Well i embarrassed with Fluttershy when i look at her, and when i talk with her my heart beat are getting faster and then i can't stop seeing her face and i don't know what kind of fever is this "me with a rush sound and she laugh and said

"Hahahaha i don't know you will having, you know" said Twilight

"Wellidontknow?"I said that with out a single space

"Well you need to read this book"

she gave me a book and the title book is "a book about love" I surprise and i said

"Bu bu bu bu " I am can't beleve it

"Well who is having a crush now" said Twilight

"Well gtg" i said

"Oh my i hit my head for 5 times in the barn when i get there"said Twilight in the journey to the Applejack's barn

When i already in the farm and Applejack saw me she was seeing me to the barn and hear something hit and then she realize that i hit the wall and then seeing applejack when i hit my head for the 5th time

"Brawny what are you "with a little fuzzy sound in my head and i fell into the ground

when i woke up i just realize where am i and i see my friend

"Brawny what happen to you"ask pinkie

when i realize and i said

"Hahah nohthing i just surprise with me bwag=hahahah i think my head are to big aren't i hey you you are solooks like and orange"pointing at Applejack "oh and you pinkie what cream you are using until you really pink and and hey missredheadnurse why your head is not red and " i am felling dizzy and talk like a crazy person and Applejack said

"I think he really hit his own head and what is the meaning of that crossed eye that he have" ask Applejack

"Hahahahhahahahahhahahha" and i accidently hit my head and i turn back to normal

"Huh what happend to me"said me and the Applejack asking

"Well Sugarcube wha in the world you hit yor head in the barn "said Applejack and i said

"Well i just surprise and i felling unlucky and i hit my head in the barn and "i see Fluttershy her face and then i said" "when i keep saying i ,Twilight put her hooves in my mouth

"Oh my god i think he is in the bad fever "but when she continue i already outside the hospital and i rushed into golden oak library and i just search a spell book of love and then i searching the page where i can make a poition or a spell that can make me forget her and i surprise when i see Twilight i run into the library basement and i lock the door ,when i open the book and i read it

"Oh i found it now ,i just need to read it,first i need to find the ingredient first i need a sample that who i need to forgot nail,fur,feather,or anything then i need to make speak clear with my horn pointing into the potion and speak the spell and then i need to fry a sugar for 10 minuets"after i read it i heard Twilight open the door and i rush go outside when i am outside the library i just hear a scream,"oh my god"

but after that i run to find Fluttershy to get her feather,

after a few run i finally found the butterfly i want to find but...Twilight was teleport her self next to me and she said

"Brawny what are you trying to do why do you want to forgot your love"ask her to me

"Twilight i am sorry(crying)i am sorry because she is my friend and i can't having a crush with a friend i am sorry" i said that with crying and tears and i teleport my self more further but i forgot that i still having a wound in my head and then i have headache "oh man i forgot that i still having a wounded head ugh" but when i back to normal i see Twilight teleported to fluttershy and teleported in a second

"Oh dangit i thing she just teleported to somewhere and i know where i need to waaaiiiiit"and i laugh

"Anyway i need to find all the stuff i need to make the potion "

(meanwhile i just wanna to tell you where they teleported so i will tell you)

meanwhile in the canterlot ,Twilight teleported to thecastle and then surprise Celestia ,after that Twilight said

"Uhh what a rock head he is" said Twilight and see Celestia and say

"Oh hey Celestia i am sorry to do this to you but Fluttershy are in danger because a thing"said Twilight to Celestia and Celestia said

"Well i want to know about this thing"

"Well actually Fluttershy is in a little danger that can make the biggest danger because my new friend are in a big trouble if he meet Fluttershy ,because of my friend think that a friend cannot love other friend Fluttershy so he just making a potion that can forgot the love and then i teleport her and me into this castle "said Twilight and then Fluttershy just hit the ground and then Twilight said

"I think she is in a big shock"

(we are back again in the Brawny's situation and meanwhile...)

"creak creak creak" a sound of a scissors ,"I need to take a feather from her wings at once but i need to know when she will come ,aww butterfly I waiting for you heheheh with this stuff i c-co-could forgot her" said me a maniac person voice with tears come from my eyes

when i hear a voice from inside i see Fluttershy flying from the backside door when i get in i said

"oh there you are butterfly i just need your fe-e-e-e-ather "and I spell her that is turn to freeze her for a couple

but I realize that she is not scream and then I said

"I am sorry Fluttershy"with crying so hard i just plucking one of her fether it turns to white" I realize that it's not her so I think "wait if the feather is turn white that it means you are not Fluttershy so you disguise ,and then you fly that means you have a wings and only unicorn can using magic that means...,you are,oh my great lord i am sorry princess Celestia ,don't throw me into dungeons" and I cover my head with a scared felling

she turn back to her own figure I getting scared what will she do

"Well I don't know you will crying and i don't know you will know me that fast" said Celestia

"Well we are knowing he would know it and we sell all of it " said Twilight show up from the back with Fluttershy are more shyer then ever

" -I am sorry I thinking..." my mouth was stopped using Celestia's magic and said

"Well I think you need to ask Fluttershy for that"say Celestia and i see Fluttershy

"Well um..."she look at the back and plug a feather

Twilight surprise and said

"Oh my ,Fluttershy what are you doing"

I also surprise and said"i am sorry" after that i put the last sample and then i drink it with a lot of tears

but after that i am cough and cough

"Argh help it's hot*cough*,*cough*he-help me somepo..."i can't continue to talk, while i am dying after that i collapse to the floor and then i see fluttershy on the top of me and she hit my stomach so hard and i spit some potion that i made he put her hooves into my mouth and make me spit all the potion and i fall a sleep

the next day i open my eyes and i see all the ponies also luna was there

"Oh my what happen"ask me

"Well Brawny you know that the potion can be a poison to your body if the one who you answer that want to forget don't wanna to forget you

"Well i don't know but what is that mean"ask me and they said "that means that Fluttershy don't wanted to you to forget her"

"Thank you Fluttershy you are my Buttershy for me "after that she kiss (don't be a rage ok this is just me in the fake story lol even i want to kissed by the real Fluttershy anyway"

me

"I was shock and i collapse again" but this time i was happy ,i wake up in the next day and i was still happy with that kiss "hey Brawny wanna help me up" ask Applejack next to ma that wake me up

"Umm Applejack are yesterday was a dream" ask me

"Well um no yesterday was not a dream and you almost killed by your own potion but are you ok " ask Applejack

"Yeah but I can't applebucking this time but I will I just do it later but i think i have...ahhhh the greatest fever ever"i said that and then Applejack laugh but when she was go to the Applefarm a portal just come and i ask to Applejack

"Is this your prank?" ask me

"No"

"Then what is this

TO BE CONTINUE

IF YOU LIKE PLEASE +1

IF YOU WANNA TO READ MORE PLEASE SUBSCRIBE

IF YOU WANT TO MAKE YOUR FRIEND KNOW PLEASE SHARE

AND IF YOU WANNA TO TELL YOUR OPINION OR WHAT EVER LIKE A SUGGESTION PLEASE COMMENT

oh and please if you want more story go to


End file.
